bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Hood
Lucas Hood was originally someone supposed to become the new sheriff in the small Pennsylvania community of Banshee but after dying, an unnamed ex-con and thief assumes his identity as new sheriff of Banshee. The original Lucas Hood had just traveled cross country from Oregon and so was unknown to anyone in Banshee when he died. The unnamed ex-con started the charade as Lucas Hood to stay in Banshee where his former lover and accomplice Carrie Hopewell is living under another assumed identity, as a home maker. As the new sheriff, he maintains his unorthodox and outlaw values while hunted by a shadowy gangster he betrayed years earlier who also happens to be the father of his paramour. Brock Lotus, Emmett Yawners and Siobhan Kelly are Lucas' Deputies in Banshee. The original Lucas Hood evidently has a son named Jason. The unnamed ex-con apparently has a daughter named Deva. Personality Being a former thief and having spend years in prison Hood has no problems breaking the laws. Despite being a former criminal Hood seems to take his job as a sherrif seriously and does his best to help and protect the innocents. Hood handles situations with a recklesnness that seems to border against suicidal. On multiple occassions he went alone or heavily outnumbered in a hostile situation. He fought a professional MMA fighter and went to get a sandwich at the cafe while there was a memorial of a man he killed. His experience as a criminal allows him to solve crimes in a unorthodox but also practical matter. He seems to have feelings for his former lover as he went all the way to Banshee just for her and felt a responsibility for his child. He still suffers from the suffering he went through in prison as he has flashbacks from it. He has a charming attitude and has multiple relations with females (who he sometimes not even knows by name). Skills Hood is in excellent condition and works out regularly to stay in great shape. He is able to move fast and can quickly jump over cars and jump/smash through windows while escaping situations or chasing people. Hood is an exceptional fighter. During his time as a mobster he trained boxing and he probably had other training as well. While in prison he was able to kill the albino. He uses regular punches and kicks combined with dirty moves such as biting, throat strikes, headbutting, joint breaks to cause maximum damage. His fighting style got described as a skill that can not be learned but only obtained by experience. His experience and his ability to adapt allows him to beat multiple dangerous opponents. He is also highly skilled in using weapons such as knives, batons, bottles and anything else he can get his hands on during fights. Hood is also a great marksman and seems to have had military training. Behind the scenes The impersonated Lucas Hood is a major character in the first, second season and third season. He is played by starring cast member Antony Starr. Appearances Origins Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Status:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Origins Characters Category:Banshee citizen Category:Law Enforcement